Surprise
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Sam gets the surprise of her life at a recital of Cassandra’s. SJ


Title: Surprise

Rating: G

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Warnings: Just a lot of fluff…Major fluff.

Summary: Sam gets the surprise of her life at a recital of Cassandra's.

A/N: This is inspired by my favorite scene in the Korean drama My Sassy Girl. If you can, watch the movie. It's great!

A/N 2: This is written for the 2/11/2007 Valenship celebration in the Sam/Jack ship family thread at Gateworld. It is set before the ninth season.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with SG-1 or the characters. I gain no profit from this.

* * *

Sam was angry. Today was Cassandra's first piano recital of her college career and Jack was missing it. Sure, a logical part of her was telling her that being the head of Homeworld Security was a bust job, but the rest of her brain was not listening to it. 

The truth was Sam was tired of never seeing Jack. He spent most of his time in Washington DC while she resided in Nevada. They had known that the relationship would primarily be when they had started it, but Sam wanted something more stable. She wanted to come home after a long, exhausting mission and curl up with Jack, not her pillow and a carton of Chocolate Ice Cream.

There was an intermission and Sam went into the lobby. She pulled out her cell and dialed Jack's number.

"Where are you?" She demanded when he answered.

"Uh…I'm on my way." He answered vaguely. She could hear what sounded like a large crowd in the background.

"Jack you know how much Cassie wanted her family here. She's really nervous and could use your support."

"I know Sam. I'll be there. I gotta go. Bye."

Sam stared at her cell in disbelief. He had hung up on her! Sam shoved the phone back into her purse and headed into the auditorium.

The rest of the concert until Cassie's turn was a blur for Sam. She was vaguely aware of somebody performing something from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but that was it. Her mind was mostly focused on her current situation with Jack. Was this how things were going to be when they had children together? She knew this was a part of having a relationship in the military, her parents had had one, but that didn't make things any less difficult and frustrating.

Cassie's name was announced and Sam sat straighter, giving all of her attention to her surrogate daughter. Cassie walked onstage, gave Sam a big grin, and began to play Canon in D.

Behind her, Sam heard people start to mutter. Sam resisted the urge to turn around; she was in the front row, and glare. Those people obviously had no taste in music. Cassandra was playing perfectly. The muttering grew louder and Sam turned around. What she saw made her gasp. Jack was heading down the auditorium stairs towards her. He was dressed in a navy suit and had a single red rose in his hand. Sam was so shocked she couldn't even manage to get out of her seat.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to stop and get something." He handed her the rose once he reached her.

"Jack I-" She stammered, vaguely aware that Cassie was still playing the piano.

Jack pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt beside her.

"Sam, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked and took an engagement ring out of the box.

Sam stared at him. This was completely unexpected. They had never talked about marriage. Instead they had just enjoyed the fact that they were allowed to be together.

Cassie had stopped playing and the muttering grew louder as the audience members discussed what was happening. She bit her lip and glanced at the ring-it was a beautiful ring. '_The_' ring. It had a medium sized diamond with small diamonds on either side. All of them were set in a white gold band- then back at him. His expression grew anxious and he quickly glanced around. Everybody was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She knew what she wanted to say. Yes. She wanted the fairy tale Happily Ever After that she had dreamt about when she was a child. She had tried it though, twice, and it had not worked out. Looking into his eyes she knew that this time was different. Sam took his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. "Yes, Jack, I will marry you."

The audience erupted into loud applause as he let out the breath he had apparently been holding, and slipped the ring on her finger. There was a loud squeal and Cassie yelled from the stage. "Don't just stand there looking goofy, kiss already!"

With a laugh Jack placed his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a chaste kiss. Sam grinned at him and laughed, turning to give shake her finger at Cassie. The young woman simply grinned wider and mouthed the words 'It's about time' at them. Jack pulled Sam into a hug and kissed her neck. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied and hugged him tighter.


End file.
